Command/lockstyle
Displayhead Changes as of March 2015 A category for locking/unlocking character equipment appearance has been added to the Misc. 3 section of the Config submenu. Style Lock This category has the same effect as the /lockstyle commands. Selecting “Static” will lock the character’s appearance. *The conditions for a character’s appearance to be automatically unlocked have been changed to the following *When changing jobs. *When becoming the victim of a monster ability that removes the player’s equipment. ** When changing the main hand weapon to a main hand weapon of a different type, only the weapon graphic will change. In relation to the above, if the player switches their main weapon to that of a different weapon type and then switching back to a weapon of the original type, the /lockstyle functionality will reactivate and display the appearance of the originally set weapon. For example, if a player has their weapon appearance locked at Sword A and then equips a club, only the weapon graphic will change from sword A to the newly equipped club. If the player then switches out the club for Sword B, the lockstyle functionality will reactivate and the graphic for sword A will display. *New functions have been added to the /lockstyle text command. *A Style Lock category has been added to the Edit Equipment Set section of the Macros submenu Players may lock in their equipment appearance by registering an equipment set, selecting it, and then choosing Style Lock. Method for Fixing Appearance Players may select which equipment set they would like to have displayed by using the /lockstyleset command together with the number of a registered equipment set. */lockstyleset set number Sets your character’s appearance to be that of the designated equipment set. Not designating a number will display the currently equipped items. This command may also be used while appearance is currently locked. Ex. “/lockstyleset 1” will fix the character’s appearance at that of the equipment designated in equipment set 1. * This command may only be executed once every ten seconds in order to reduce server load. Method for unlocking equipment appearance Appearance may be unlocked by turning off the option from the config menu or using the /lockstyle command once more. Read on for information about equipment sets. *The conditions for which equipment may be used with the style lock functionality have been changed. If these conditions are fulfilled, players are able to display even equipment that is not usable by their current job. The new conditions for /lockstyle are as follows. *The player must be in possession of the piece. *The player must fulfill the conditions to equip the piece on at least one job they have acquired. *For weapons, the weapon type for main and sub weapons must be the same as those currently equipped. Ex. A player in possession of Burtgang, paladin relic armor, and a full set of Orvail armor has paladin at level 99 and red mage at level 30 and sets their main job to be red mage. * Burtgang/paladin relic armor The player is able to change their job to paladin and meets the level requirement to equip the items, so they can be used with the style lock functionality. * Orvail armor The player’s red mage level is insufficient to equip the orvail armor, so it cannot be used with the style lock functionality. * When equipping weapons other than swords The paladin relic armor will remain fixed, but the Burgang will not. ----